


The Nerd and The Jock

by Shirosaki



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Luke my baby is a nerd, M/M, MICHAEL IS A JOCK FUCK ME, One Shot, SHORT I THINk, michael is daddy af damn, nerd/jock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirosaki/pseuds/Shirosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blonde knew it was impossible for him to date Michael, like, this is Michael Clifford he was talking about. The number one jock in his school, did bad things, broke stuff in school, spray painted on the hallways, on the side of the building, embarrassed plenty of teachers. There was no way that Michael Clifford would ever want to date Luke Hemmings, the boy who was the nerd of his grade, always got A's and never went lower than a 98%.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nerd and The Jock

**Author's Note:**

> hihi this is like the first muke one shot in forever that isn't angst so hopefully I did a good joB  
> review I guess ? ? idk tell me if you like it!!

Luke fiddled with his fingers as he glanced up in front of him, seeing the oh so popular jock, Michael Clifford, sitting in front of him in history class. The blonde knew it was impossible for him to date Michael, like, this is Michael Clifford he was talking about. The number one jock in his school, did bad things, broke stuff in school, spray painted on the hallways, on the side of the building, embarrassed plenty of teachers. 

There was no way that Michael Clifford would ever want to date Luke Hemmings, the boy who was the nerd of his grade, always got A's and never went lower than a 98%. Michael wasn't interested in people like that, he would be interested in people like his best friend Calum, who took risks. 

So when Michael turned around in his seat to look at Luke, the blonde's whole face just turned red. "Hey Princess." Michael purrs seductively as he winks at the blonde. 

Luke squeaks at the nickname, looking down at his fingers. "H-Hi." He says softly. He feels two fingers on the bottom of his chin, then his face is turned up so he's looking straight at Michael. 

"Don't hide your face from me baby girl, I just wanna look at your pretty little face." Luke avoids eye contact with the black haired boy. He hears a chair moving and then a pairs of lips next to his ear. "C'mon baby, look at me." The blonde bites down on his bottom lip as he looks up at Michael, who's giving off a sly smirk. 

"There we go, finally get to see those beautiful blue eyes. Now, Princess, how about you and me go on a date, after school?" 

Luke's eyes widen at the question. "W-what?" 

Michael narrows his eyes at Luke. "Baby girl you gotta start listening to me. I asked you, do you wanna go on a date with me? I am giving you an option because you're special Princess. Usually I'd make you go, but since you're a cutie, I'll give you an option." 

Luke couldn't believe what Michael was asking him. "I- yes." Michael smirks. 

"Good, meet behind school after the bell rings baby, I'll be waiting for you." He winks as he stands up and walks out of class. Luke blushes at the flirtatious wink and gets his stuff as he gets up, walking out of class with a smile on his face.


End file.
